Letters to Blue
by Lecerath
Summary: Where Abe did had a childhood at the B.P.R.D along with H.B, Abraham starts to chatt whit a girl thats going trough some abnormal changes, trying to help her understand whats going on. Will he be able to do it before the change its complete?
1. JustWords ChattRoom

Where Abe DID had a childhood at the B.P.R.D. along whit H.B. Abraham starts to chatt whit a girl that does not live in the U.S., will the two kids get to know each other face to face? KidAbe, KidRed, and other Kid!

* * *

JustWords Chattroom.

Blue is Online.

Hiruko is Online.

Hiruko: Hello there :)

Blue: Hi.

Blue: May I ask, whats this: ":)" ?

Hiruko: Its a happy face! neves seen one?

Blue: No, but now I see the face in it. Pretty curious.

Hiruko: Kinda. You Speack funny!

Blue: Do I? ( its speak)

Hiruko: There it is! (oh, sorry)

Blue: I think this is standar english. Im guessing you are not from the U.S.?

Hiruko: Nop. But you can try to guess...

Blue: Canada maybe?

Hiruko: nuh e.e

Blue: Interesting. Another face.

Hiruko: Yeah! you can create them you know?

Blue: Let me try...

Hiruko: Go! =D

Blue: :S

Hiruko: is it just a random face or is it how are you feeling right now?

Blue: Random.

Hiruko: Well. You are not a pretty good guesser.

Blue: guesser?

Hiruko: that you can guess!

Blue: Oh, right. I forgot about it. Doing "faces" with letters is pretty hard. Let me do this. England?

Hiruko: Nop

Blue: New Zeland

Hiruko: Why do I have to be from a place where english is spoken? Cant you see how bad my english is! xD

Blue: (xD: Thats another face?) Maybe...well!, somewhere from America?

Hiruko: (Yeah!, thats a face!, turn it to...your right i think, and you will see it. Your lerning) America, Yes.

Blue: Are you from Mexico?

Hiruko: Yeaaaah! you deserve a cookie you know?

Blue: I have never been to Mexico.

Hiruko: Well, too bad. Its a pretty beutiful place, almost everywhere I mean. It has its bad places too.

Hiruko: I have been to the U.S.A.

Blue: Really? Cool! (thats the first time I use this word, My brother thought it to me) To what part of the U.S. have you been?

Hiruko: California. Mostly Calexico, El centro, San Diego and Los Angeles.

Blue: So you live in the frontier?

Hiruko: Exactly! are you psichyc?

Blue: Kinda.

Hiruko: So, are you a boy or a girl?

Blue: Boy. You?

Hiruko: Im a girl. :3

Hiruko: You have a brohter? He teached you that word?

Blue: Yes, he keeps trying to teach me how to speak "normaly", like the world "cool", I just cant get it right.

Hiruko: I have nerver used that word. Well, I speak spanish, but I have never used that word in spanish either.

Hiruko: Whats your Brothers name?

Blue: H.B., or Red, as Im used to call him.

Hiruko: Awesome! Blue and Red right?

Blue: Pretty much. Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Hiruko: Nuh. Im an only daughter. Just my mom and I.

Blue: Where is your father?

Hiruko: Sonora, other city. I dont like him, its better if he is not here =/

Blue: Well, then Im glad that is just your mother and you. Its like with me. I just have a father. But Im adopted thought. So I dont really have a mother.

Hiruko: She must be somewhere. But your dad loves you?

Blue: Yes.

Hiruko: Then it does not matter that your addopted.

Blue: I guess. Hey, how old are you?

Hiruko: Im ten. You?

Blue: Ten too.

Hiruko: Why are you in this forum?

Blue: Its a reading forum. I like books. I thought that here I would find some new books, maybe something interesting. Why did you join it?

Hiruko: I like reading too. And since I dont know anyone my age who likes reading as much as I do, thought I may find someone here.

Blue: You know someone now.

Hiruko: Yep.

Blue: Whats your favourit colour?

Hiruko: Blue! xD, Blue and Black of course ;D

Blue: Great. Mine is ... I have never really thought about it..

Hiruko: Thought?

Blue Thought is like think about it but in past thense.

Hiruko: Oh. So, now you can, think about it I mean. Which one will it be?

Blue: What color is your hair?

Hiruko: Between light brown and bright orange xD

Blue: Then I think my favourit colour is Orange :)

Hiruko: But your nickname is blue!

Blue: I know, but I have seen that colour my entire life, it is not as unique, so it does not deserve to be my favourite.

Hiruko: Great way to decide. Whats your hair colour?

Blue:...Black.

Hiruko: awesome! I thougth that all americans had yellow hair, is nice to know otherwice.

Hiruko: Do you like school?

Blue: Em...I have never been to school.

Hiruko: really?, I hate you! I would love not to have to go to school every day.

Blue: You hate me?

Hiruko: Not for real, its an exprexion.

Blue: Oh, Why dont you like school?

Hiruko: I love to learn, and I do it quickly. But I hate to be with those kids. Its a nightmare.

Blue: what do they do to you? e.e

Hiruko: I dont really know how to explain it in english. (great progress whit the faces)

Blue: Try please. (thanks)

Hiruko: They keep bothering me whit things I like, and cause I cry preatty easily when they do, and this one time some girl and her firends beated me a little .-.

Blue:They did that to you?

Hiruko: Kinda.

Blue: Basterds. Dont listen to them, I dont go to school, but I know they do that couse they envy you, so dont worry.

Blue: Im sorry about that bad word. Couldnt help it.

Hiruko: You make me feel better n.n

Blue:Im Glad. Belive me when I say this, What other people say does not matter.

Hiruko: Yeah, I think so.

Blue: I Like to talk to you. I have never talked to a girl of my age before.

Hiruko: You havent been losing anything. All the girls of my age are boring, whit all those Girlfriend things, and looking good, and fashion, and the modern music, and killing theyr neurones one by one with those stupid stuff they care about. They dont know whats important to care about.

Blue: Well you dont seem to be like that.

Hiruko: Im trying not to.

Blue: Succseding.

Hiruko: I have to go. Tomorrow theres school and I havent finished my math homework yet. So, if I like to talk to you, and you said you like to talk to me too, why dont we "meet" again tomorow,same time?

Blue: I would love that.

Hiruko: Cool! (new word thanks to you n.n) See ya.

Blue: Take care.

Hiruko is Offline.

Blue: Im sorry for lying to you, about my hair...

Blue is Offline.

* * *

=D Liked it? Would you please review? I will give you a cookie and abes mail! xDD

I dont know if its to silly to continue, so, if you want it to, please let me know


	2. What do you like?

"WHAT DO YOU LIKE?"

Blue is Online.

Blue: Hiruko, Are you here?

Blue:...

Hiruko is Online.

Blue: Hi =D

Hiruko: Hello! n.n, Im glad to see that you are using the faces.

Blue: Thank you. Its easier to know what people are really saying whit a phrase if they put a "face" on it.

Hiruko: Yeah, I think thats what they were invented for.

Blue: Did someone invented them?

Hiruko: I dont know. I guess google can tell us.

Blue: Let me chek.

Hiruko: OK =3

Hiruko: :3

Hiruko: tralalala~

Blue: It doesnt say. It just says that its a User invention.

Hiruko: People like us invented it. Great.

Blue: What was that?

Hiruko: What?

Blue: What you wrote when I was cheking google.

Hiruko: Oh. Just passing time. Singing.

Blue: Writing Singing?

Hiruko: I think so.

Blue: hahahaha cool.

Blue: So, what are you doing?

Hiruko: Talking to you and finishing my spanish test guide. You?

Blue: Just talking to you, and watching my father playing a little with Red.

Hiruko: Why dont you play with them?

Blue: Cause I can do that All day, but I can just talk to you at this time, so I prefer to chat with you.

Hiruko: Aww thats sweet. I love to talk to you too. So, do you speak spanish?

Blue: Algo. No mucho.

Hiruko: WOW!

Blue: So, Im guessing your having a test tomorow?

Hiruko: Yeah. Wish me luck.

Blue: I will. I will pray for you if that helps.

Hiruko: You pray?

Blue: My father is chatolic, so I do.

Hiruko: Are you Chatolic too?

Blue: I think so.

Hiruko: Im chatolic too. Thanks for praying for me.

Blue: Your welcome.

Hiruko: So, what do you spend your days doing?

Blue: I like to read as you know, so I read like...5 hours daily. I spend some time with my brother talking and running around. I also spend time talking to my father. I like listening to music. And swiming is a great part of my life. Some days I go to the gym with my brother and do what he does, but hes a lot stronger than me. What about you?

Hiruko: I...I like to read (big surprise =D), I like to Draw and paint with oleo and charcol, I like sports (But I dont do a lot), I do my homework =/, I love to watch movies and series, and I like to play videogames, Oh, and I write too. I guess I dont have time to d it all in one day, but is what I like to do n.n

Blue: You like to Draw?, I like too write to by the way. Do you know how to swim?

Hiruko: (wow! a lot of things in one line Blue!) Yep, I like to draw, I do it since I was in kinder garden =P. Awesome! maybe you could send me some of your work to read n.n. And...Yes I know how to swim, I love to spend time at the pool when I go on vacation.. Do you have a pool on your house?

Blue: I would love to send my work to you as soon as I do something worthwile. Yes, I have a pool. Well...3 to be exact.

Hiruko: 3 pools? O_O

Blue: ...yes?

Hiruko: I feel so poor compared to you now.

Blue: Am I making you feel bad?

Hiruko: No you silly! just playing n.n

Blue: I will guess that you are not poor, since you have a computer and internet.

Hiruko: Im not poor! xD, Im on a private school =D. I feel stupid asking you this now, but are you rich?

Blue: You are not stupid, thats a fact. And I think I am, Im not sure really.

Hiruko: wow. So, Do you know something about Mexico?

Blue: I have read something thought.

Hiruko: What kind of things?

Blue:Mmm...I read about ancient Mexico thought. But I see it as that green place with trees and horses and like the old west or something.

Hiruko: Ha! I knew it. Well. Im going to change your mind. We are not that retarded you know?

Blue: How is Mexico Really?

Hiruko:...Well, I dont really know a lot about Mexico either =/, but, we only have horses for the tourists in the big cities!, and we have lots of good food!, and a lot of cities and normal stuff, like fast food places and movies theaters and stuff like that. We are no longer those cowboys! xD

Blue: Wow, sound pretty much as the U.S.,Then you live in a Big city?

Hiruko: Nuuh...I live in some town, the capital of the state but town never the less. Here is hotter than the Sahara. Its true. And we have lots of desert, and it rarely rains, wich is bad u.u, but I love to live here, its like a...unique place. You can cook an egg in the street at the middle of the day! =D

Blue: I think this is my turn to say "wow". Cooking an egg on the bare street? With the sun?

Hiruko: Yeah! 8] How is the place where you live?

Blue:Well, I have never been out of the facility. neither has H.B., so I just know that the sky is blue.

Hiruko: Thats bad! you should go out and play or something. Facility?

Blue: My home.

Hiruko: Oh

Hiruko: Well, as soon as Im able to move by myself, I promise I will come and get you, you know? And take you out side to prove you that, Indeed, the sky is blue!

Blue: I guess its a Deal then.

Hiruko: Indeed! n.n

Blue: Hey I have to go, my brother is abducting me. He says Hi by the way.

Hiruko: Oh, Ok. Tell H.B. that I say Hi too. Take care Blue.

Blue: Same time tomorow?

Hiruko: Absolutely.

Blue: Take care =)

Blue is Offline.

Hiruko: I guess I dont have to stay anymore if he is not gonna be here .-.

Hiruko is Offline

* * *

Well, I really had to post this, cause I like to do it =P, one of my new hobbys, but I would still like it if you give me a review *w*

BTW: It kinda starts next chapter =P


	3. Blue, Red and?

Blue is Online.

Red is Online.

Red: I just write?

Blue: Pretty Much.

Red: What makes this interesting?

Blue: Im not to sure. But it does get interesting when Im talking to Hiruko.

Red: Hiruko?

Blue: The girl I told you about last night. I have been talking to her for two days now.

Red: A girl?

Blue: Yes red, a Girl.

Red: Wow.

Red: Its weird to be talking to you online when we are only two rooms appart.

Blue: Its curious, yeah. Remember I told you about: Online "faces"?

Red: Yeah...kinda.

Blue: Look at this:

Blue: O_O

Red: What in Hell is that?

Blue:You should not talk like that. And its a face.

Hiruko is Online.

Blue: Hello :)

Hiruko: Hello there Blue!

Blue: Hiruko, remember that I have a brother?

Hiruko: Yeah

Blue: Well...

Red: Get to it Blue! Hi Hiruko.

Blue: Yeah, Well hes Red as you might end up figuring out.

Hiruko: Wow, hello Red. Nice to meet you.

Red: yeah Yeah the same. Blue told me that you dont live in the U.S.?

Hiruko: I do not.

Blue: Thats all I told him about you, Dont worry.

Hiruko: No problem. Yep, Im from Mexico.

Blue: She lives in a pretty interesting place.

Red: Mexico? with the horses and the cactus?

Hiruko: No! for gods sake we dont have horses! xD

Red: Whats this: xD?

Blue: Its a "face".

Hiruko: Yeah, turn it to your right.

Blue: I remember!

Hiruko: You remember almost everything that I have told you.

Blue: Good memory thought.

Hiruko: Who is older?

Blue: Red is 16, almost 17, hes getting old.

Hiruko: Wow. Big diference.

Blue: I told you that I could not keep up with him at the gym.

Hiruko: I see why not.

Red: I figured it out!

Hiruko: What?

Blue: What?

Red: I figured it out!

Blue: We got that.

Hiruko: But what?

Red: The XD

Red: Its a faceeeee!

Hiruko xD!

Blue:...

Red: How did someone can come out with that kind of stuff?

Blue: It looks like the Users do.

Hiruko: Random kids online like us.

Red: Im not a kid!

Hiruko: you sound like one n.n!

Blue: Indeed.

Red: Your on his side Hiru!

Hiruko: what side?

Blue: Hiru? Its Hiruko Red! at least respect that.

Hiruko: Please =P

Red: Hey kiddos I have to go. Wish ya luck with your faces! Im going off to the gym Blue. I will be waiting there ok?

Blue: I will get there later. I have something to do first.

Red: Sure, I will be there until midnight, or until dad catches me out of my room, ok?

Blue: Ok. See you later.

Red: Good bye you punks.

Hiruko: Hope you get caught! With all the love Reddie :3!

Red: Love ya too kid.

Red is Offline.

Blue: o.o You have known him for a day and you alredy love him?

Hiruko: Of course not! hes impulsive and disrespectful! or at least he looks like, xD, its just a sarcastic way, Besides, my comment wasnt so nice.

Blue: Oh, thats a relief ?

Hiruko: Dont worry. I like you more ;D

Blue: Uh, thanks.

Hiruko: So, what time is it where you live?

Blue: 20: 56

Hiruko: 3 hours uh?

Blue: SO where you live it must be... 5:56 p.m.?

Hiruko: Indeed, my dear colour.

Blue: Right, I forgot that my nickname was a colour.

Hiruko: Yeah, I feel a little weird between you and Red. Im not a colour.

Blue: What colour do you think you would be?

Hiruko: Why dont you tell me a good colour for me?

Blue: Mmmm, you are a hard one.

Hiruko: Why?

Blue: I dont know. You seem unique.

Hiruko: oh.

Blue: Maybe Aqua...or Purple.

Hiruko: I love them both!

Blue: Wich one?

Hiruko: hard choise.

Blue: I think Maybe Puple or Black?

Hiruko: I like Black, is easier to say.

Blue: Ok, its a pretty cool colour.

Hiruko: Yeah. Thanks for giving me a colour.

Blue: Your welcome.

Hiruko: Why do they call you blue anyway?

Blue: I...kinda resemble that colour. I promess to tell you some day.

Hiruko: Promisse it?

Blue: Indeed. I promiss it, when you meet me you will see what I mean.

Hiruko: Im more curious now!

Blue: Hahahaha I see. And why: Hiruko?

Hiruko: I dont like to use my real name. Some time back, I was reading some wikipedia stuff, and got across a japanese legend about the creation of the world. In it Two gods had two childs, I dont remember the name of the other, but one was Hiruko, that means Water Child. But the kids were wrong, didnt turned out as they wanted, so they trew them to the sea to see if they died or not.

Blue: So they died?

Hiruko: Its part of the story, it does not say.

Blue: So you like the ocean, I mean if you liked that name.

Hiruko: I like water, like in the pools. But Im kind of afraid from the ocean.

Blue: Why?

Hiruko: Too powerful to me, I dont know. Im weird in that kind of stuff. I couldnt live in a beach or something like that.

Blue: Oh, at least you like water in pools right?

Hiruko: I can spend an entire day in one.

Blue: Great. Someday we will go swimming, ok?

Hiruko: Ok =D.

Hiruko: I have to go. I have to take my dog for a walk. I would preffer to stay with you. Im sorry.

Blue: Its fine. Tomorow, right?

Hiruko: Of course! Never miss it.

Blue: Take care.

Hiruko: You too.

Hiruko: See ya.

Hiruko is Offline.

Blue: I do like you Hiruko, at least I think so.

Blue is Offline.


	4. FishStick

Hiruko is Online.

Hiruko: Blue?

Hiruko: Wow, I got here first!

Hiruko: ten minutes Blue!

Blue is Online.

Blue: Im pretty sorry!

Hiruko: Its Ok, not too late, how are you?

Blue: Im fine now.

Hiruko: o-o now? What happened?

Blue: One of the facility...pets, got out and chased me and my brother for a long ... period.

Hiruko: pets?

Blue: Pretty long story, I will tell you on a weekend.

Hiruko: Ok.

Blue: And how are you?

Hiruko: Fine I think.

Blue: And what happened to You?

Hiruko: Bad day.

Blue: ...?

Hiruko: I got hit by a football ball in the face =/, and then some punks trowed water at one of my drawings, and now my head hurts!

Blue: Oh, thats reason enough for it to be a Bad day. The idiots that trowed water on your drawing are lucky that I wasnt there.

Hiruko: Thanks.

Blue: Really, and did you hit them or something?

Hiruko: Not really. I would have liked to.

Blue: Well, I will borrow you Red, he will hit them for you.

Hiruko: I dont dubt that! xD

Hiruko: well, somethign else, I dont like to talk about it too much. What have you done today so far?

Blue: I was swiming all morning, my brother and I played chess, altrough he ended up trowing the peaces to the wall, and I readed tree books.

Hiruko: 3 BOOKS?

Blue: ... yes.

Hiruko: AWESOME! I can only read one per day if Im lucky!

Blue: Then you are faster than normal humans.

Hiruko: Then are you an alien?

Blue: kinda.

Hiruko: then we are not that different! n.n

Blue: Im glad to know that Im not alone.

Hiruko: It feels good.

Hiruko: I wish that I could go and visit you. Hey, Blue...I lied to you.

Blue: About what?

Hiruko: My day. I feel thats something wrong with me.

Blue: What the kids say doesnt matter Hiruko.

Hiruko: It does. They were making fun about...well, me, and some of the olders looked like they were going to hit me or something, and I coudnt stop crying... but, I couldnt stand it that time. So I...I punched the other kid in the face!, and they just hit me a little!

Blue: woa...I dont think I need to give Red to you now. They DID hit you?

Hiruko: I didnt meant to, but he started bleeding and i couldnt stop apologising. And I kept crying, I even got some of his skin in my nails!

Blue: Hiruko you just got scared, thats all. But, Did they hit YOU?

Hiruko: Yeah, but its not ok Blue, even if they punched me, I souldnt have punched them back, I got blood out of his mouth, and skin!, Im afraid!

Blue: I hate to have this distance between us. Is hard to comfort you from his far. And to hit the basterds myself.

Blue: But Im serious, they were looking for you to hurt them. You just need to controll yourself, it happens to Hellboy too.

Hiruko: Really?

Blue: Yeah, He punched one of the guys that takes care of us cause he started yelling at him.

Hiruko: Have you ever done that?

Blue: Not really, but Im the calmed one. Its no surprise.

Hiruko: Im a little scared, I might hurt someone,

Blue: You have nothing to be affraid. You just need to remain calm. When someone tells you anything, try to respond, sarcasm is one of the best ways.

Hiruko: Really?

Blue: Yeah, look, tell me something that they would tell you.

Hiruko: You look pretty ugly today you know? Of course you know! you have to stand it!...or something like that

Blue: You better check yourself in the mirrow..

Hiruko: Wow, that was great XD

Blue: They tell you things like that?

Hiruko: those are the noromal stuff...

Blue: I swear to God that...

Hiruko: Dont worry, you do enough by being here for me.

Blue: Why do they call you those things?

Hiruko: I dont know, they make fun of my name too, and of the fact that Im "smart".

Blue: being smart bothers them cause they cant be, and whats your name?

Hiruko: The name...Virginia .-., but Ginny its better.

Blue: Ok, Ginny it is. Well, let me tell you, that is one of the most beutiful names.

Blue:I think it makes our conversations more personal, knowing your name. So, why dont I tell you my name?

Hiruko: Im dying to hear it.

Blue: They all make fun of it too, but Im Abraham.

Hiruko: I love that name!

Blue: really?

Hiruko: Yeah! it sounds pretty soft!

Blue: Uh...thank you. You can call me Abe.

Hiruko: Abe...

Blue:..?

Hiruko: I was just saying it. I like it.

Blue: n.n

Hiruko: Hey why dont you tell me a description of yourself? It could be fun, like if we knew each other face to face.

Blue: I will try. I have ...short black hair.

Blue: Im tall, My nose is kind of little, and I have Huge Dark blue eyes. Im pale too, my brother says that i look kind of blue, but is just for teasing though.

Hiruko: cool, I would love to see your eyes!

Blue: What about you?

Hiruko: Im tall too. I have orange like hair, short too!, kind of spicky. I have earings and slightly pointy ears. I have green eyes. My nails are a little pointy and long, maybe thats why I ripped the kids skin. Im also pretty pale, my skin looks a little gray sometimes. Weird, told ya.

Blue: You sound beutiful.

Hiruko: Awww, your a gentlement!

Blue: Thanks. But you do.

Hiruko: You sound handsome too.

Blue: No one has ever told me that.

Hiruko: No one had told me that Im beutiful before neither, besides my mother of couse, but shes my mother so, you have the title of boing the first.

Blue: What an honour, You have it too from me.

Hiruko: Since we are on such a superficial talk, why dont you tell me how you like to dress?

Blue: I normally use black shorts, since Im almost always in the water. but for dinner Im asked to use a shirt and some black pants, as does my brother. Since I dont go out, I dont need that much of clothes.

Blue: How do you dress?

Hiruko: I dont like fashion! then you can imagine what a mess I make of myself when i try to get dress xD

Hiruko: I like normal shirts, I preffer them sleeveless, and pants...levise its fine, or military, I like them to be one or two sizes bigger, so that they dont touch my skin that much =P, I like to use necklaces and gloves, cause my hands get cold pretty easily, and...Belts! I have some random metal belts that I love.

Blue: What a curious way.

Hiruko: I will take that as a compliment.

Blue: It is.

Hiruko: You are really good at distracting me from the world.

Blue: Im Glad.

Hiruko: Hey so when is your birthday?

Blue: Two days from now. Thanks for reminding me.

Hiruko: TWO DAYS! omg! you shoul have told me!

Blue: Why?

Hiruko: Cause I want to give you something silly!

Blue: Oh, I never thought about that.

Hiruko: I know what to give you, you know?

Blue: Dont bother yourself, please.

Hiruko:No bother, I want to.

Blue: Thanks.

Red is Online.

Red: WTF

Blue: I dont wanna know what that means.

Hiruko: You dont.

Red: You are flushing fishy!

Blue: Im not!

Hiruko: Fishy?

Red: I saw you! why else would I come to the chat if you dont tell me to? You are flushing!

Hiruko:Fishy?

Blue: Red I dont even know if Im captable of flushing!

Red: We know now! You are! You are getting even more blue Blue!

Blue: Red, Stop it. See what I told you about the nickname?

Hiruko: I see. But Why FISHY?

Blue: The same as always, my dear brother.

Red: Hahahahahahaha and pretty handsome brother too.

Hiruko: Ugh. Calm down Red.

Blue: Yeah.

Hiruko: Hey Abe, so...its gonna be...what? April...April 14?

Blue: Yeah.

Red: ABE? You told her your name and your birthday?

Blue: Last time i cheked that was my name. And yes that appears to be my birthday.

Hiruko: xD

Red: You told her your name?

Blue: My first name!

Red: Oh.

Hiruko: Whats up with your last name?

Red: Not the best.

Blue: I just dont like it.

Hiruko: Oh. Its Ok.

Blue: Thanks.

Hiruko: Well. I will get to work guys. Be right back. Give me 5 minutes.

Blue: Sure.

Red: You cant go around giving everyone your name and birthday like they were chocolate!

Blue: Red she is not everyone.

Red: Im serious Blue, i Know Im not the best to give you advice, but be careful.

Blue: Shes my friend, and she must be reading this, you discret Ape!

Red: Ok! Ok! I got it...Fishstick!

Blue: Ah...What do you think of this? : No using our other nicknames beside the colours, you know what the bad things about them are.

Red: ok Blue, I will do it for you and your little friend, but you will owe me one!

Blue: I dont see why but Ok.

Red: So, what is she like?

Blue: Who?

Red: Dont play! Hiru!

Blue: Hiruko! and she is pretty nice.

Red: You like her!

Blue: Shut up Red!

Red: hahahahaha I knew! You are not all that into computers.

Blue: I am! and stop teasing me.

Red: Ok, its funnier when I see your face.

Blue: And she might bee seing this! Oh God...

Red: Dont worry, she might as well not.

Blue: Oh God Oh God...

Red: Stop worrying. Im sure she likes you to!

Blue: Oh Red I Swear Im going to...!

Red is Offline.

Blue: Finally

Hiruko: Hello there. A lot of time not seing you.

Blue: o.o! Hello.

Hiruko: Dont worry, I wont read those guy things you were saying up there. I have a pretty good will!

Blue: guy stuff?

Hiruko: Yeah, you are guys and you were talking, thats guy stuff!

Blue: It kinda makes sense.

Blue: What were you working on?

Hiruko: Your gift!

Blue: Alredy?

Hiruko: yeah! and talking about that, I have to go, Its hard to finish.

Blue: alredy going? u.u

Hiruko: yeah =/, have to. But will you be here tomorrow?

Blue: Nuh.

Hiruko: what? why?

Blue: just joking. Of course I will.

Hiruko: You got me a heart attack!

Blue: O.O Im sorry.

Hiruko: hahahaha dont worry. Thanks for making me feel better by the way. I will use sarcasm ;D

Blue: Im Glad. See you. Take care!

Hiruko: You too!

Hiruko is Offline.

Blue is Offline.


End file.
